1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to rig operations and to wellbore operations, systems and methods with very small devices such as microdevices, nanodevices, micro-resonant devices, nanotransmitters, nanorobots, and nano RFID devices (all referred to herein as “McNano devices”) and, in at least certain embodiments, to such operations, systems and methods using McNano devices in association with rig or wellbore equipment, drilling equipment, completion operations, completion equipment, fluid movement apparatuses, fluid processing systems, solids control systems, and fluid conduits and wellbores; and to such systems and methods useful in well drilling, control and production.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of nano RFID devices are known, see, e.g., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/501,909 filed Jul. 13, 2009, Ser. No. 12/498,689 filed Jul. 7, 2009; and Ser. No. 12/497,193 filed Jul. 2, 2009—all of which are incorporated fully herein for all purposes.
A variety of micro-resonant devices are known, see, e.g., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/913,661 published Jan. 29, 2009, Pub. No. 2009/0027280 A1, incorporated fully herein for all purposes.
A variety of nanodevices including nanorobots are known, see, e.g., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/604,310 filed Oct. 22, 2009 which is incorporated fully herein for all purposes. As defined below, for purposes of this invention and this application, “McNano devices includes, inter alia, the devices disclosed referred to in, and disclosed in references cited in the five patent applications referred to above.